Silence and Motion
by Biskitty
Summary: COMPLETE! A series of themed shorts, in a variety of styles. Leoncentric. Some angst.
1. Name

Just a series of drabbles that go with my other KH fic 'Fragments of Memories'. There's not a necessity to read that one first, but it'd be nice if you did! Basically the events in this and in the other one are happening at more or less the same time.

They will be in a variety of writing styles... so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this drabble.

* * *

**Name: **word by which an individual person is spoken of or to.

"…change your name?"

"…What?" He'd been ignoring Yuffie's conversation up till now, but that last bit had registered.

"I knew you weren't really listening!" Yuffie stood, hands on hips, glaring at him accusingly.

"What were you saying about my name?" He pretended not to notice her stance, or her expression.

"I was just wondering whether you'd ever change your name back to what it was if _she_ came back."

"Yuffie…" His voice held a warning note.

"I'm serious!" She opened her eyes wide, her idea of looking innocent.

"My name's Leon now…" His voice was flat, his face expressionless. "And it's always going to be Leon." He turned and started walking away.

"… You don't think she's ever gonna come back, do you?" She watched him hesitate, mid-step, but he didn't stop, didn't turn back. Yuffie sighed, "… Leon…"


	2. Lonely

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Lonely: **solitary, companionless, isolated; sad because without friends or company.

There were many ways to be lonely.

There was the lonely where you were completely alone.

There was the lonely where you didn't really know anyone in the group you're sat with.

There was the lonely when your best friend fell in love.

But there was nothing quite like the lonely where you're stood with a group of friends and you realise you're alone.

The lonely that happens because despite the people around you, you don't actually have anyone who _really _cares.

He'd come to realise a long time ago that it was easier to be lonely because he'd chosen to be alone, than to be lonely because he'd been left alone.


	3. Hope

Something different style-wise...

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns all.

* * *

**Hope: **look with expectation and desire.

"So the Pride Lands and the Land of Dragons, they both came back? Even though they'd been destroyed by the Heartless?"

"Yeah, it was like they'd never gone! Everything was back to normal… well except for the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Do you think that could happen here Sora? Do you think that Radiant Garden could return to the way it was before?"

"I don't know, Yuffie, I hope so. But it's been a long time since the Heartless first came here."

"You think it's been too long?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe it's taking so long because this world was never completely destroyed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe it's easier to just… I don't know… umm, start from scratch with a world than try to heal one so badly damaged. Maybe when this world is complete, people will start to come back."

"Maybe you're right… I hope you're right."

"I hope I'm right too."


	4. Alone

Well I was very gently informed that claiming that this fic contained some slight angst was a case of false advertising! so I've changed that now... (thanks Jediempress). I'm afraid its just going to get angsty-er (?) from now on.

Thanks to for the quotes in this. They're mainly Squall's except for one.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**

* * *

**

**Alone:** not with others.

'_I'm… all alone…'_

He'd always pushed people away, stopped them from getting close.

_'…Squall is cold and anti-social…'_

As a child he'd learnt that people were just going to leave, so why love them? Why care about them? You only got hurt in the end.

_'...I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow...'_

He was better off alone…

_'... I don't believe in relying on others...'_

Over time, certain people, certain situations had made him see that it was worth it. It was worth risking the pain. Loving others was worth it.

_'... You're-going-to-like-me! You're-going-to-like-me!'_

Only… they were all gone.

_'... As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything... You feel less pain...'_

He'd risked loving again only to lose everything, all at once.

'_I'm… all alone…'_


	5. Disappointment

This is just something that bothers me in the game. All of the other FFVIII characters in KH/KH2 are teenagers, why?! What does that mean for poor Squall/Leon?

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings are not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Disappointment:** event etc. that disappoints, resulting in distress.

"Hey Sora! Want to see some photos, from before?"

"Sure, Yuffie… Who are these guys with Leon?"

"Those are his friends."

"But... that's Selphie!"

"How did you know that?"

"Selphie lives on Destiny Islands with me. And this is Seifer, with Fuu and Rai…"

"You know _them_ too?"

"I met them in Twilight Town."

"You'll have to tell Leon, he'll be so excited…!"

"Wait, Yuffie!"

"What is it Sora?"

"These guys… they're not the same. They can't be."

"… I don't understand…"

"…They look the same… but… Leon's 28 and… these guys are all my age…"

"… Maybe we won't tell him then…"


	6. Home

A change, just because I don't want to overwhelm you all with angst...

**Disclaimer:** blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**

Home: a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

Sometimes houses just… appeared. Like they'd never been gone, with all the furniture and possessions intact and in place. It was like the owners had just gone on holiday.

When questioned about these occurrences, the members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee all reacted differently.

Merlin mumbled something about magic before disappearing.

Cid simply lit another cigarette and ignored the question.

Aerith smiled and began to tell a story about elves and a shoemaker.

Yuffie shuddered dramatically, and exclaimed "Creepy!"

Cloud crossed his arms and titled his head back. When the sky didn't provided the answer he shrugged.

Leon put his hands on his hips and stared at an undistinguished patch of floor with a customary "Whatever."

It was left to Sora to provide a believable explanation. Upon being shown one of these houses by Yuffie he merely said "Oh so your world is putting itself back to rights then?"

The members of the RGRC stared at him. Leon was the only one brave enough to state what they were all thinking. "Where are the people?"

Sora smiled. "I guess they just haven't found their way home yet."


	7. Similar

Posting this and the next as a pair, since they kinda go together.

So... after some light relief, a return to the angst! Please enjoy

**Disclaimer:** the characters are not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Similar: **like, alike; having mutual resemblance or resemblance to; of the same kind or nature.

People looked at them and said "aren't they similar?"

People only said that because they were both so quiet.

Cloud had always been shy, afraid to speak. He'd learnt to keep things to himself. Older now and more than a little messed-up, he still kept his feelings inside. Some habits are hard to break.

Leon, on the other hand, had actively chosen to be quiet and introverted. He didn't want to let people in, figured he was better off without them.

So… not all that similar then. One wanted to reach out, but unable to, the other deliberately pushing people away.

Of course, there was the fact that they were both afraid. Cloud afraid that he couldn't protect the ones he loved and Squall afraid that the ones loved would leave. Both afraid of being alone.

So… maybe they were a little similar.


	8. Friendship

So this is the first real drabble that crosses over with 'Fragments of Memories'. Bet you can't spot where!

Just a musing on Cloud's and Leon's relationship. Pairs with the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns a lot.

**

* * *

**

**Friendship: **being friends; friendly disposition felt or shown.

You couldn't call it 'hanging out'. All they did was stand next to each other. It's not like they even talked. Still there was a comfortableness about it.

They were stood on the balcony, near the bailey, over looking the town. Leon stood, or rather leaned against the wall, forearms resting on top. Cloud also leaned against the wall, resting on his elbows, but his back was to the town and his face raised to the sky.

They had been stood there for some time, not talking, but that was nothing new.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Leon's sudden question surprised him, so he answered with the first thing that came into his head.

"I've never tried" He knew that wasn't the answer his friend was looking for, but it was all he had, so he kept his gaze on the sky.

"Tried?" Leon seemed confused, "Tried." The brunette moved away from the wall, making his way back into town.

Cloud watched him go. It wasn't in the nature of their friendship for him to ask "What sins?"


	9. Real

This comes from something I read in another fanfiction (sorry don't remember which), about whether certain people are real or not, depending upon your own interpretation. Well the next two chapters are _my _interpretation...

**Disclaimer:** KH1 & 2 are not mine, I'm an archaeologist for god's sake!

**

* * *

**

**Real:** being an actual thing; having objective existence; not imaginary

"Aerith, where's Tifa?"

"Tifa?"

"Yeah, you know, dark hair, dark eyes, mean punch."

"Sora… Tifa… She never made it out of Radiant Garden when the Heartless first attacked, years ago."

"That's impossible! I saw her here when we all fought the Heartless together!"

"… The last time I saw Tifa, she was leaving here with Cloud. 'I'll see you soon!' she said… Then… Cloud turned up alone."

"…Maybe she got lost?"

"Tifa was Cloud's childhood friend. He'd never have left her behind willingly."

"But… I saw her. She was here, she helped Cloud fight Sephiroth!"

"Well… No one else saw her right? Just you and Cloud?"

"And Donald and Goofy."

"I think… Sephiroth was Cloud's greatest enemy in life, and now he's the form that Cloud's darkness takes. Maybe… Tifa, Cloud's oldest friend, is the form that his light takes."

"But… she seemed so real."

"She was real once."


	10. Certain

A continuation of the events from the previous chapter. POV is... different, simply cos I felt sure that Leon would eavesdrop...! Apologies if things seem confusing.

Once again, Sora goes for the obvious.

**Disclaimer:** and I'm only a post-grad archaeologist for that matter!

**

* * *

**

Certain: free from doubt or reservation; confident; sure.

"You know what we were talking about before, about Tifa not being real…" The sound of Sora's voice from below caught his attention and he paused in his work.

"Yes…?" he could tell Aerith was mildly amused.

"I was thinking… You don't know that for sure. Cloud's been looking for her, hasn't he? Why would he look for her if she was… gone?" A good question. He leant forwards to better hear the conversation.

"Perhaps he keeps looking because he isn't ready to let go?" He just knew Aerith was frowning. He rested his head against the wall, beneath the open window.

"Or perhaps he keeps looking because, somewhere, somehow, she's still alive?" He was more than interested to see where _this_ train of thought was going.

"I mean, your idea that Tifa represents his light makes sense. But that doesn't mean she isn't real." He was blatantly eavesdropping now, with no pretence at work.

"Sora, if Tifa is still alive, why hasn't she come back?" Another sensible question. She had been gone along time.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is what I told Yuffie. I've been to worlds that had been completely destroyed by Heartless, everybody killed. And yet, there they all were, quite alive." This was news to him!

"You mean… people can be reborn?" He could hear Aerith's excitement.

"Yes, I believe that they can." He was trembling.

He felt something cold slide down his cheek and wiped it away impatiently. "Then our friends, our families, they could be reborn too?"

He returned to his work, yet the implications of the conversation weighed on him. "Yes, I'm _certain _of it."


	11. Dream

Just to say that the previous 2 chapters were not so much about Cloud/Tifa, but about what that might mean for Leon and his missing friends. Of course it works as a Cloud/Tifa thing, its just this is a Leon fic!

Blatent borrowing from FFVII:AC in this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** yada yada yada. You know the drill.

**

* * *

**

**Dream:** series of pictures or events in mind of sleeping person.

"You dream about her don't you? You even talk to her." Her voice was soft, gentle, but the questions still hurt.

"We're all here with you. " She continued talking when he didn't respond, "Yet you act like you're all alone." If it had been anyone but Aerith, he would've got up and left.

"You think it's ok to just give up? To never let anyone in?" reading his expression, she shook her head. "You do."

He fixed his gaze on a worn patch on the floor. "Don't push us away, Leon. We can help each other."

Finally he responded. "I'm no use to anyone. I never was. Not my family, not my friends. No-one."

He was startled when Aerith appeared right in front of him. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair, trapping him, forcing him to look at her.

"Why do we have to lose out to a memory?" Her eyes were sad. "It's hard to share you're life with other people, I get that. But that doesn't mean you should give up when it gets hard."

She stepped back, giving him room to move. He stood up and turned his back on her, preparing to leave.

"Leon… I know you don't want to be alone."


	12. Share

A double up-date for you all, because I love you, even if you don't review.

Something kinda humourous for you all... maybe... maybe that's just me... relief from the angst anyway!

**Disclaimer:** Leon/Squall, Sora and the locations mentioned in this fic do not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Share:** to use, participate in, enjoy, receive, etc., jointly.

"I have things." Leon's sudden statement surprised Sora. He was sat on the wall the older man was leaning against, and at these words, turned to look at him.

"I have… possessions… and places… and memories. But… I don't have anyone to share them with." Leon's gaze appeared to be focused on something in the distance.

Sora frowned. "But… what about your friends? Aerith… or Yuffie… or Cid…."

Leon shook his head. "I can tell them _my _memories, but we can't _share_ them. _My_ memories of Balamb, Timber and Esthar are different from _their _memories of Midgar, Nibelheim and Kalm."

"So… What? You don't even try to share them?" Sora was perplexed.

"Don't… try…?" Leon seemed confused.

"Jut because you don't have the _same_ memories, doesn't mean you can share them with your _new _friends." Sora hopped off the wall. "You may find that they improve with the telling. Your memories, that is."

Leon watched the Keybearer leave, a frown on his face. Had... had Sora just criticised him?

* * *

**A/N:** I have plans to do a Cloud based series of drabbles, similar to these. Let me know if you think that's a good idea and also if you have any title ideas. I want something from the FFVII soundtrack, something kinda abstract. Presently I'm thinking 'Anxiety', 'Tango of Tears' or 'Buried in Snow'. 


	13. Fake

Pretty angsty I'm afraid. Also, I didn't quite know where to slot this one in.

**Disclaimer:** Leon/Squall is owned by SquareEnix, 'they' are owned by no-one...

**

* * *

**

**Fake:** make presentable or plausible; alter so as to deceive.

If he was to say that 'Leon' was fake, he knew people would agree.

They would point to his coldness, how he pushed people away so they didn't get to know him.

They would point to his anti-social behaviour, a typical sign of someone trying to get attention but not knowing how.

They would point to his aloofness, his gruff "Whatever", a mechanism that hid his emotions.

They would point to his stance, the folded arms that created a barrier between him and 'them'.

But those weren't the things that made 'Leon' fake. He was fake when he laughed, when he smiled, when he joked. Those were the things that weren't real, weren't an honest part of him.

They were the things that made him not 'Squall'.

They were the things that he did to forget.


	14. Commander

Just something more light-hearted after the angst of the last chapter!

Onto the final stretch now, just two more chapters after this one.

**Disclaimer:** the characters and certain phases used in this do not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Commander:** a person who exercises authority; chief officer; leader.

"Hey Commander!"

He looked up, expecting to see brown, up-curling hair and green eyes, and instead, viewed, with some disappointment, straight black hair and grey eyes.

"Nyuk, nyuk! It worked! You looked up… Commander!" Yuffie was practically dancing with glee.

That's when he noticed a somewhat familiar scrapbook in her hands. "Yuffie, where did you get that?" He pointed to the book with his pen.

"Secret!" She mimicked zipping her lips.

"Yuffie…" He frowned. "Give me that."

"No way!" She held the book beyond his reach. "I couldn't _pay _to get this kind of info on you."

Realising that argument was fruitless, he sighed.

She grinned. "Now I don't have to worry what you're calling yourself this week, be it Squall, Leon or Jim-bob. I can just call you Commander from here on in!"

He sighed again. There'd be no stopping her.

"I'm gonna go show this to Aerith. See you later Commander!" She near enough skipped out of the room, and Leon attempted to return to his work.

Only to be interrupted just a few seconds later, by a loud "Booyaka!"

As Yuffie fled once more, giggling, he buried his face in his hands. "Curse you Selphie" he mumbled. "Curse you and your scrapbook!"


	15. Lost

The beginning of the end. Major rewrites for this one and I'm still not sure I cracked it...

**Disclaimer:** I don't really own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Lost:** unable to find, failed to keep in sight; have strayed or become separated.

Seeing the brunette in the market place had made her drop her sea salt ice-cream.

"Tifa!" She'd run towards the other, only… not Tifa.

Not Tifa, since Tifa had never had caramel streaks in her dark hair, Tifa's eyes were burgundy not brown and Tifa's bust was twice the size of this woman's.

"I'm looking for someone." The woman had said.

Slowly… a memory had slid into place. "I know just the person. Follow me."

He was where she'd expected him to be, the meadow. "Wait a sec and I'll get Leon's attention."

"I'm not looking for a Leon…" She'd ignored the other woman's protest.

"Hey, Leon." He'd turned around.

"I'm busy Yuffie."

She'd been gently pushed aside by the woman. "… Squall…?"

Leon had just stared. "… Rinoa…?"

She'd turned away, leaving them to reunite without an audience.

'_I guess there is such a thing as a happy ending.'_


	16. Found

**Final Chapter! **I'm sure you're all just as excited... For the last time, please review!

_Italics _are thoughts and go Rinoa/Squall/Rinoa/Squall and so on.

**Disclaimer:** for the final time, Squall and Rinoa are the property of SquareEnix.

**

* * *

**

**Found:** became aware of or got possession of by chance; obtained, received.

They held each other in silence.

_I missed you._

There was so much to say.

_I never gave up._

So much to ask.

_I kept looking._

So much time lost.

_I always believed that I'd see you again._

So many moments missed.

_I always believed that we would be together._

So many times when they had needed each other.

_I waited for you._

But … for the moment…

_You waited for me, here._

It was enough to just be together.

_I really wanted to see you._

It was enough to just hold each other.

_You kept your promise._


End file.
